Tooth
by BunjyGuM-Boy
Summary: When one turns chibi... three has to do the same. *grin*
1. What Happened?

Notes: Haloooo!!! Good day to all of you. First of all, a very belated Merry Christmas to all and a Happy upcoming New Season of a Year too!!! Hmm, okay.okay. here goes. the rating will probably play among humor, romance and general. if the boys or girls in this story sheds a tear, it still won't be called a drama. it goes with the flow, yah know!  
  
So, where was I. oh yes! A certain Abyssinian bishonen meets an accident which makes him very out of character. Can the group settle for their new leader or would they dare have the 'Freeze' one instead? (",)  
  
Disclaimer: [sales person voice] WeiB Kreuz is brought to you by Project WeiB, made possible by Mr. Koyasu Takehito - each sold separately -. If symptoms persist, consult your doctor. [Pokemon catching song in Gameboy®]  
  
Tooth  
  
~ BunjyGuM_Boy ~  
  
(==****==)  
  
  
  
======= FLASHBACK =======  
  
"Balinese to Bombay, how's everything down there, over?"  
  
"All okay, Balinese, over."  
  
"Yosh.. over and out."  
  
~ BOOM!!! ~  
  
"Shit! What the hell is that?! Balinese to Siberian."  
  
" kzzt.kzzt."  
  
"Ken! Ken! Are you there?!! Yo! Ken?!!"  
  
"Kzzt. Yo-kzzt.Yohji-kzzt.."  
  
"Ken!"  
  
"Bal!! Balinese!! Can you hear me?"  
  
"Loud and clear, Siberian.. whoo! You made me panic there for a moment." [grin.]  
  
"Gomen. I'm alright. is Bombay cool?"  
  
"Hai. "  
  
"Abyssinian, ne?"  
  
"Uh." "Doshite ne?"  
  
"I forgot to contact him!"  
  
"Ah, Yohji no baka! Don't you now that the explosion came from there!"  
  
"There, where?!!"  
  
"Where Aya's-."  
  
~ KABOOM!! SHAK!! SHAK!!! ZOOM!!! ~  
  
"Oh, shit! Balinese!!! Balinese!!!"  
  
"Hai, Ken! What is it?!"  
  
"Aya's in deep shit trouble!!"  
  
"Hold on. hold on. Ken."  
  
"Kzzt.kzzt."  
  
"Balinese!"  
  
"Uh, Bombay!"  
  
"I HAVE AYA NOW. HE'S. HE'S."  
  
"Why are you shouting?! Can you hear me, loud and clear?!!"  
  
"Yes. yes. Aya. hos- kzzt.hospi- kzzt .tal."  
  
"No. Siberian! Siberian!! Abyssinian's in trouble!!! Let's get out of here!"  
  
~ commotion continues. that very day made everything change. unknown to the rest. ~  
  
====== END FLASHBACK =======  
  
"Come on Aya-kun! It's not that bad!"  
  
".."  
  
"Aya! Open this door! It'll get worse if you don't cooperate!"  
  
".."  
  
"FUJIMIYA!!!"  
  
"AYA-KUN!!"  
  
"I'm hooomee!!!! . . . Huh? Omi, Ken?"  
  
"Ah! Yohji-kun! Help us with him."  
  
"K'so! He doesn't wanna 'divulge' anything!"  
  
  
  
"Hmm, somebody's been reading the dictionary. -smile-"  
  
"Shut-up, Kudoh! Don't add to the problem!"  
  
  
  
"Yosh, yosh! Jeez. too hot. head. keep cool! What precisely IS the problem here?"  
  
"We're trying to bug him out of his room, Yotan."  
  
"Are you nuts?!! Chibi, I thought you're the most sensible around here! You can't melt an icicle in minutes! Humph, [puts his shades up] especially THAT ice in there."  
  
  
  
[from the room] "Its actually none of your business, Omi."  
  
"See! Did'ja hear the Popsicle? It's not our league!"  
  
"Gee Yohji-kun! Anything about Aya's NOT our leauge!"  
  
"Weelll. just let him be." [lights a cigar] [takes the cigar]  
  
"No, Yohji! He should learn to open up!" [pissed]  
  
"Ken, we've known him for, like, what? 5 years already! Did you ever hear him talk about what he feels? Or-or.. ha! Say that he's hungry in a loud voice then he'll grin or smile or LOL!?!!?" "But.but."  
  
  
  
~ "Shit!" ~ [Aya..]  
  
  
  
"Uh?! Aya-kun? What's wrong?"  
  
"mumble.mumble.baka." "Aya?"  
  
  
  
Sudden stillness penetrated among the three boys. Yohji gave a sideward glance to Omi who looked at him with apprehension. Ken placed a hand on the door, ready to knock. Yohji signaled a no.  
  
Omi squeezed through the older men and pressed his ear on the door. To the two's surprise, they followed his lead.  
  
Trying to listen; but since it was Aya, all they can hear was silence, cold, breezy wind was the only sound in the room. as if there was no known presence of life.  
  
"Whadda' yah think he's doing now?"  
  
"I really don't think that nosing around his room will get us somewhere."  
  
"Yohji-kun! We're not nosing. heck! We ain't even in his room! We're just.. well."  
  
"We're pressing our ears to hear him. one sign of pain and it means he's, well, discommode."  
  
"No, shit, Ken-ken! You really should get a hold in memorizing the dictionary, ne?"  
  
"glare.glare."  
  
  
  
"Hey! Hey! You two! I hear. oh no.. FOOTSTEPS!"  
  
"Eek! Get out of there!! Hurry!" "Aw, shit! Get off! Get off!!"  
  
Too bad for Omi that he was small and got squished by Yohji's body, pressed flat. So as the door opened, they found themselves landing and meeting the glaring Aya.  
  
"glare.glare."  
  
"Eh, hehe. he-hello, 'gulp' Aya-san! Erm- we.. em, ah. You see. it's Yohji's fault!"  
  
  
  
Omi pointed a finger to the now, a messed up Yohji Kudoh, who stared blankly at Aya.  
  
  
  
"Why you little brat! I'm not responsible for this, for pete's sake! Ask Mr. all-of-a-sudden-Dictionary-geek!!"  
  
"Nanda! You perverted demon! I ain't standing up for this plan! We just wanted to help!" [standing up and brushing his suit]  
  
"That's right.I've been telling 'em to stay out of this."  
  
"You also won't be able to stand the fact that your friends in pain, Yotan!"  
  
  
  
"What? Are you both nuts?! Oh, oh, maybe you two just forgot to include in your memos! WE ARE ASSASSINS!! We feel, eat, sleep, heck- even live in pain!! And, besides, Aya's our uncanny leader, ne?"  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean that he's immune to pain."  
  
"Why I ought 'ta! Tsk! Once and for all, Aya? What the hell is going on wi- . what?!!"  
  
Strange for one day, Aya was sitting in the door steps and shaking a little bit. They didn't want to touch him, scared to think of what will become of their lives after that.  
  
  
  
"Say, what can possibly be wrong, Ran?"  
  
  
  
Yohji always used his real name when there was something important to ask or do. It made everyone quiet again. there was no motion except from a shaking and well, paler Aya.  
  
"I'm getting quite scared, Yohji."  
  
"Ken, calm down." "Should we do something?"  
  
"Of course! Just, well. Ran?"  
  
  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Uh?"  
  
".."  
  
"!!!"  
  
  
  
A sudden outburst of hysterical laughter from Ran really was off character and totally freaked all of them.  
  
  
  
The question was, is he mentally done for.. or..  
  
  
  
  
  
[Yohji:] "Women, perhaps"?  
  
  
  
[Ken and Omi:] "BAKA!!! @#$%^&*"  
  
  
  
[Yohji:] "Ouch.@___@"  
  
________________  
  
Follow up: Chapter two! 


	2. What did you do with Ran!

Notes: Sure, sure. The first chap., was a bit off. hehehe. I'm really not in the mood, but still, I wanted to make this. Hope this next chapter might encourage you to WAKE UP AND DON'T SLEEP WHILE READING THIS!  
  
Disclaimer: Ran, Yohji, Ken and Omi are not mine but a little doll of Ran is. (",)  
  
__________________  
  
Tooth ~BG_B~  
  
" No!!! No!!!"  
  
"Aya-kun -grunt.grunt.- you're getting heavy! Cooperate!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Drag..drag.. Ran! get your lazy ass to stand-up!"  
  
" Don't wanna."  
  
"Aya?!! What the hell are yah tryin' to do? Kill us?"  
  
"Should've.. a long, long time ago."  
  
"Shut-up with your smart ass retorts, Fujimiya! - drag..drag..pull..pull..grunt.."  
  
"Stop it! Stop it! I don't wanna go to the DOCTOOOORRRRR!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Finally, after 2 hours of dragging and pulling, the boys got to shove their, now, demented leader into the car.  
  
"Aw! Stop pushing, Aya! It'll be all over soon!"  
  
"Hey! Ouch! Stop poking! We know already.. we know! Just let me put on this seatbelt- ouch! Fuck! [almost crying..] OOMMIII!! Ran BIT meehhh!!!!"  
  
"Ran! Duck..duck.. stop biting Ken already.. OUCH! Stop..pulling..my.. HAIR!!!!"  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO ANY FRIGGIN' HOSPITAL!"  
  
"But, Aya-kun! You're weird!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"See! Your responding to us!"  
  
"I'm not! Oops." [glare.glare.]  
  
"Wait.wait. [fixing his hair] What truly is your smart butt problem, Abyssinian?!!"  
  
"I-.I-. not gonna say it." [turned chibi.]  
  
[sweatdrop] "Sumimasen? We already dragged you here, Aya! You just can't let it slip anymore! All of us is here!"  
  
".."  
  
"Aya-kun?"  
  
".." [glare.]  
  
"Ran!"  
  
".." [sticks tongue out]  
  
"K'so! Aya!!!"  
  
".." [pouts]  
  
  
  
"Oh, man! it's like we're talking to a 10 year old kid!"  
  
"He's like.. loosing it, Ken-kun!"  
  
"Che. I think he's just fooling around, ne, Ran?!"  
  
"Maybe, a more serene approach, guys?"  
  
"Omi?"  
  
"Yah, you know, I think he inhaled some bad gas in his room.. made him a little bonkers."  
  
"What?!! Like his own fart, or something?"  
  
[glare.glare] "I heard that, Hidaka!"  
  
"Soorry for living!"  
  
"Hn.Soccer head." [demented smile]  
  
"What!!!"  
  
"He, hey! Ken.. calm down."  
  
"Gee, shit! Yohji, Omi. we better fix this fast!"  
  
"You don't need to fix anything! I'm okay."  
  
"What do you mean, OKAY?!!! Look at you!"  
  
"What?" [licks a lollipop.] "What the-.. where did you get that?!"  
  
Yohji snatched the big, Mickey Mouse designed licking stick away from their childish friend.  
  
"Give me that!" [snatch]  
  
".."  
  
"As I was saying-.."  
  
"Yo-yotan."  
  
[pissed] "What now, Omi?!"  
  
"I think you should've let that go."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yohji. look at Aya."  
  
"Ken, this is serious! Every since he laughed that loud an-."  
  
  
  
* sniff.sniff. *  
  
  
  
"Huh?" "O-oh, Yohji.. he's really not Aya."  
  
"What?"  
  
As if not yet freaked out, Yohji abruptly turned his head around, only to be met eye to eye by a teary eyed 20 year old. He was fiddling his fingers and sniffing quietly on the passenger seat.  
  
Yohji froze..what was he to do?! He felt such a 'meanie' big lanky boy to their leader..  
  
"Wait! What the hell am I saying?! Aya Fujimiya! Why are you crying this time?!"  
  
"Ah, Yohji-kun. I said, a more serene approach!"  
  
"Yohji! Be good!" "What?!"  
  
"point.point."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
[chibi cry] "I want my lollipop."  
  
  
  
Every hair on the skin of each three bishonen florist's stood higher and higher until it reached to their necks. They just couldn't believe it!  
  
"Ex-excuse me?!"  
  
"Is he still.. 'gulp' Abyssinian?"  
  
"Oh no! He's gone nuts! Totally, totally nuts!!"  
  
"Ken-kun! Behave a little! As if we're not yet having this problem at hand!"  
  
"But Omi! Just look at him! Our fearless leader! The one who saved us all from that stupid Takatori's plot of putting Weiss down. using grenades! Shot guns! Heck, asking with tears in his eyes for a lollipop!!!"  
  
"Ken-kun. he doesn't even know how to eat a lollipop, ne?"  
  
"Precisely my point!"  
  
"Ne, Yohji-kun.. why don't you give him his lollipop now."  
  
"You serious, chibi?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well, then. what's this gonna do?"  
  
"I'm working on a theory, here!"  
  
"Okay.okay. [breathe] well, here goes."  
  
Yohji made hold of the rainbow stick candy and moved closer to the child. erm- Aya.  
  
"Ah, hey! Erm- sorry, now, ne? Here."  
  
Aya's head shot up and his amethyst eyes was full of happiness to see Yohji giving him back his candy. The response of the playboy was a flushed face.  
  
"Zank ku, [1] Yohji-kun!"  
  
"Huh? Ow, okay." [sweatdrop x5]  
  
  
  
"I don't believe this! He just addressed Yohji as a -kun!!!"  
  
"Ken-kun, I think I have a possible answer."  
  
"Oh no. I hate hypothesis.. Shoot!"  
  
"Aya-kun's mental stability just fell 40% now. and I'm afraid it might fall completely, sooner ."  
  
"Öh Shit!!!"  
  
"Ne, Ken.. we have to, well.. we ARE, after all, White Cross..-.."  
  
"That sounds like a rubbing alcohol Yotan.."  
  
"Shut up! [pissed] what I'm saying is.. pray."  
  
"What, pray?!! You joking?!!" "Pray for Ran's soul?!!!!"  
  
"Did I say THAT, chibi?!!"  
  
"I really don't think we can have him back, ne.."  
  
"Hopefully, we just have to include this in our mission.."  
  
"We have to get Fujimiya, Ran back."  
  
_______________ _____________ __________ [1] Thank You _______ ____  
  
Next Chapter.. Weiss Mission: Where are you, Aya Fujimiya.  
  
Well, how'd it go? To all you Aya lovers. give me a suggestion as to how you want Aya to recover. kill 'em. or something, ne..  
  
Ja ne! Hope yah enjoyed! Wait for the next Chapter! 


	3. Fartty All The Way!

Hi folks! So nice to do this again! school's coming up and I should really stop making fics now, but hey! I want to and no one's stopping meh!!! Oh, yeah! Review, minna-san!

----------------------------

TOOTH –BunjyGuM_Boy

----------------------------

"Manx, come-on! We have' tah know what HE is going through!"

"Ken, I'm really sorry but I'm afraid, you can't."

"And why is that?" [glares]

"Because… be-…"

"AHA! You're faking! So I knew…"

"Yohji- I…"

"You don't know what's wrong with Ran, ne?" [puffs a smoke]

Manx turned her head to look at Ran… she was cut between feeling sorry for him or laughing because he was playing with a paper plane while licking that awfully big Mickey mouse lollipop! 

"Manx-san… if his brain falls further and we-…"

"Omi, it will not happen."

"You wouldn't even know if it won't or may happen!"

"Boys, just look at your leader… come on, look at him!"

Three heads fell on the floor where Ran was.

"So?"

"Yohji!"

"Manx, whatever you say, I know that Ran will die, sooner or later if THIS continues."

"Manx-san!"

A short man wearing a white robe came up to them and started talking… in scientific terms that no one can understand.

"Wow… wait, slow down, buddy! No one can get you!"

"Yah… [smoke… smoke…] what he said…"

"Ah, very well, gentlemen. [raises his eyeglasses] If I may explain… again, you were in a mission that had Mr. Fujimiya hurt so badly that night, am I correct?"

"Clear as snow, Mr. Science-man." [smoke…smoke…]

[gets the cigar and steps on it… to Yohji's  horror] "Mr. Kudoh, may I advice you to stop smoking inside the Lab?!! [Yohji sticks out his tongue] Ehem…so, as I was saying, the chemical that blasted near Ran is a very delicate one. It can have different effects on people. Especially since Ran had a first degree contact with it."

"Are you sayin' that he's… like… a goner, and for sure?"

"No, Mr. Hidaka. Fujimiya, Ran is not a goner, so to speak."

"So, how can we cure him, then?"

"Mr. Tsukiyono, I…"

"Well?"

"I'm afraid… there is no cure."

"What?!!!!!!"

"Argh! You threw my last cigarette just to tell me you can't cure him, why I out'ta!!!" [tries to bring out his wire]

"Damn it! I'll give you a cure you can't resist!" [starts pouncing on him]

"Ken, Yohji! That's enough! [Mr. Scientist runs] He wasn't the one responsible for all this, now get yourselves straighten out."

"Manx-san… how will we deal with this, now? we can't go to a mission without Ran-kun… acting… like… a… hey!"

Omi caught sight of a red mass near his knees. He was to preoccupied to notice that there was something moving near it.

"Ew! Omi, are you bleeding?"

"Eh… Ken-ken… I think Omi's a… you know… girl. With all those monthly peri0ds they have and stuff…"

"SHUT-UP! I AM NOT A GIRL!!"

"Yicheee… defensive!"

"ARGH! YOHJI!"

"Okay… okay… anou, what's THAT then?"

Manx, Yohji, Ken and Omi started to move forward to the mass.

"Hey! Look at those clothes outside it… it looks, familiar."

"Not to mention the scent!"

"Wait, boys! Stay back…"

"Manx?!!"

"I know that smell… somehow… I know it…"

"Wait… [sniff…sniff…] I think I do too…"

"Let's move a little bit closer for… more evidence…"

All four moved an inch closer to the mass, ready to do something, until……………

'PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT'

"ARGHH!!!!!!!"

"Must…. Have…. Air…."

"Haay…" XD

"Heeelllp…. Mmmeeee….."

Everyone in that room were sentenced to death as a younger, more like baby-ish looking Ran, farted his way out of the clothes he shrunk on to.

[smile] "Tee-hee! I farted!!!" [crawls out of the clothes and farts his way through] 

[People from the other rooms Ran walked through]

 "Argh!!!"

"No!!! that smell!"

"Somebody save meh, please!!"

"Gas masks!!! Where are the gas masks!! We're being under-attack!"

"Please… I'm too young to die!"

"Ack, that smell!" [vomits]

"Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!" XD

=========================

HAR-HAR! Is it too short? There will be more! *gringrin*


End file.
